Noona
by deerlohan
Summary: "M-Maaf– eum Luhan sunbae."/"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Luhan noona?"/"Pengecut. Bilang iya apa susahnya? Lagi pula kapan aku bilang suka pada Luhan noona? Aku suka sama Kyungsoo noona, teman sebangkunya.."/ HunHan here! Oneshot! GS! Typos! OOC! DLDR!


**NOONA**

**Author**: deerlohan

**Cast**: Sehun, Luhan and Other

**Genre**: (failed) Humor/ little bit Romance

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, GS, DLDR!

**1k+. (1,720 Words).**

.

.

.

.

.

Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun memiliki selera yang payah dalam hal menyukai lawan jenis.

Pernah sekali Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja yang lebih tua, sekitar dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Dan saat mengenalkan mantan kekasihnya pada Chanyeol dan Kai–teman karibnya itu, yang didapat hanya respon berlebihan. Hiperbola. Kurang lebih seperti; "Jelek." . "Hidungnya tidak simetris." . "Terlalu tinggi." . "Biasa aja!"

Yang benar saja?! Memangnya bangun datar?

Jadi dengan begitu, terhitung sekarang sudah hari ke-72–kalau tidak salah menghitung–, Sehun hanya tetap menulis sederet kalimat puitis di belakang buku tulis kimia tanpa berinisiaif merobek kertas tersebut dan menyalinnya lalu memberikan pada gadis tingkat tiga–dua tingkat di atas Sehun–yang belakangan disukainya.

Karena nyatanya Chanyeol pasti mengejek seperti tempo lalu, "Yang benar saja! Kau mau jika ahjumma itu mengajakmu untuk menikah lebih cepat? Carilah kekasih yang imut, bodoh. Kau bisa cepat keriput kalau berhubungan dengan wanita yang lebih tua darimu.".

Kalau dipikir memang benar.

Sehun bingung kenapa dulu bisa tertarik dengan Jessica–mantan kekasih–.

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan wanita itu–dengan sudut pandang Sehun kini–memang terkesan norak dan terlalu dewasa. Beruntung Chanyeol menyadarkannya. Huh–.Cinta memang buta.

"Hey. Apa yang kau tulis?"

Sehun buru-buru menutup buku tulisnya, lalu menarik menjadikan alas siku tangan. "Bukan."

"Surat cinta?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Kai yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menyahut, "Mana mungkin, sudah setahun dia menjomblo. Susah move on dari–"

"–hei bodoh, yang kutanya dia bukan kau."

"Mungkin menghitung beberapa daftar hutang bulan ini."

"Kai–"

"Baiklah, aku diam saja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya seiring terdengar dengusan keras dari Kai. "Kau sedang mengincar seorang gadis, kan?"

Mata Sehun sedikit terbelalak. "Ti-tidak kok,"

"Sehun itu menyukai ahjumma,"

"Sembarangan!"

"Auh." Chanyeol mengais kesakitan mengelus lengannya yang habis dicubit.

"Tenang saja, aku juga sedang mengincar gadis kok. Nanti kalau kelas jam sudah habis, aku mau mengajaknya kencan di taman kota." Ucap Kai.

"Tingkat berapa?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hampir berbarengan.

"Wah kalian jodoh! Haha–"

DUAGH

Kai terjungkal dari bangkunya setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Chanyeol. Kai mengaduh lalu berdiri, tapi Sehun sigap menendang bokongnya. "Oi bokong seksiku–"

"Mesum!"

"Ya! Tingkat berapa?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan terus memberondong Kai dengan pertanyan yang sama. "Tingkat... Aduh aku lupa. Kakak kelas deh yang jelas, dia imut lagi. Rambutnya sebahu, ramping, terus apa ya– ah yang jelas imut deh."

'Jangan bilang itu Luhan noona? Sial, jadi harus saingan dengan dia.'

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ani–"

Kai menyelidik. Tersenyum remeh pada kedua teman di depannya. "Kok aku curiga ya kalian punya kakak kelas yang dijadikan gadis incaran?"

"Mana mungkin." Sehun dan Chanyeol mengelak bersamaan.

"Oh begitu. Ya terserah, sih. Aku tau semua, kalau aku sih gak munafik seperti kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kelas sudah habis lebih dari lima menit yang lalu.

Merasa perutnya lapar, Sehun langsung melesat ke kantin untuk mengganjal perut dengan beberapa makanan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Berdiri lama di ujung stan tanpa memesan, matanya meniti papan menu yang tergantung di dinding sampai-sampai...

"Ah–"

DUG

DUG

DUG

AH! GEMPA.

E-eh? Bukan!

Itu suara jantung yang berdegup.

Sehun tersadar, buru-buru menarik tangannya beralih menaruhnya di dada dengan maksud meredam bunyi keras yang membuatnya meletup.

Sejujurnya Sehun ingin meledak sekarang juga saat matanya mendapati ujung jarinya menyentuh jemari lentik seorang gadis di sampingnya. Tentu sensasinya berbeda saat hal itu didapati terjadi dengan orang yang kau sukai.

"M-Maaf– eum Luhan sunbae."

"Gwaenchana,"

Demi kue manis terlezat yang selalu dibuat umma dan noonanya setiap sore, senyuman gadis di sampingnya jauh berkali-kali lipat melebihinya.

"Kau juga mau pesan creepes?"

"Ne~"

"Tapi tinggal satu," Luhan mengetuk kaca yang di baliknya tersisa satu bungkus creepes. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu tentu diikuti pipi yang mengembung–andalan setiap gadis–.

Sehun mengumpat sial. Iman Sehun goyah. Berdoa semoga Sehun tidak nekat meng-iya-iya-kan sunbaenya itu. Too extreme. Sehun tidak tahan dengan wajah imut itu, baiklah.

KRUYUK

Acara mengamati surga dunia harus terganggu dengan suara berisik perut Sehun. Sehun bimbang. Ini kesempatannya untuk cari muka di depan gadis pujaan hati tetapi persetan dengan perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dilema, ini hidup dan mati. Pret.

'Padahal laper banget. Lagi pula udah lama gak makan creepes... Tapi Luhan sunbae...'

"Ahjumma, aku pesan satu."

"HAH–Kau?"

Luhan pingsan. Baru kali ini menemukan namja polos yang kelewatan idiot. Idiot? Mungkin karena Sehun terlalu sering bergaul dengan Chanyeol.

Untuk kali ini khususnya untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan, Sehun tidak butuh kekasih. Sehun butuh makan supaya bisa melancarkan aksi mendapatkan kekasih..

Cinta itu selain buta juga ternyata rumit, serumit memilih sebungkus creepes atau Luhan. Begitu Sehun mengansumsikannya

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi mau kemana?" Langkah Kai terhenti di ujung anak tangga, menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Kau terlihat tambah menyeramkan."

"Apa peduliku?"

Sehun menyikut perut Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya. "Kok tanya aku? Memangnya aku kekasihnya!"

Kai kembali melangkah menuruni tangga. "Kemarin aku gagal kencan dengan sunbae itu. Moodku jelek, Jadi aku mau ke lapangan melihatnya berlatih basket."

Sehun dan Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya tanpa membalas ucapan Kai.

Setelahnya mengekori Kai menuju lapangan tengah, ketiga namja–yang menurut masing-masing–keren itu mengambil posisi di deretan bangku paling depan. Agar lebih jelas menontonnya, alasan lain karena memang tempat itu yang tersisa.

Dengan seragam agak kebesaran, kedua lengan disingsingkan serta rambut sebahu yang dikuncir tinggi, mata Sehun bisa memerangkap bayangan itu. Beberapa kali merebut bola kemudian menembak ke arah ring dan gagal setelah temannya berhasil menghalau.

"Ah–"

"Bagus Baekhyun Noona!"

"HAH?"

Sehun dan Kai tanpa dikomando menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Apaan sih,"

Oh. Oke itu urusan Chanyeol.

"GO LUHAN SUNBAE-NIM AYO!"

Kali ini hanya Sehun yang menoleh. Berkali-kali Kai berteriak membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah mereka kemudian mengangguk juga tersenyum.

Oh ini gawat.

Jangan katakan kalau Luhan itu gadis yang ingin dikencani Kai, dengan begitu Sehun harus bersaing dengan Kai raja mesum itu. Oh, man! Kalau boleh jujur, Kai bukan tandingan yang bisa diremehkan. Sial. Kalau begitu, Sehun harus membuat kencan dengan gadis itu nanti. Segera sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menyukai surat cinta dengan kalimat yang tertata indah karena dengan begitu, gadis merasa dihargai posisinya.

Itu jawaban yang didapat dari Kris–kekasih noonanya–sepulang sekolah saat Sehun meminta usulan.

Sehun ingat setiap ulangan harian sastra bahasa, namanya tak pernah sekalipun mangkir dalam daftar nilai perbaikan, maka kali ini Sehun sanksi–tapi semua dilakukan demi Luhan. Ini manis, bukan?

Cinta itu buta dan rumit juga butuh pengorbanan–begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Luhan noona?"

"Jadi bukan–"

"Kau menyukai Luhan noona?" tanya Kai balik pada Sehun sambil melepaskan cengkraman di lehernya. "Ah.. A-Aku.."

Kai tertawa setelahnya saat ruangan kelas berangsur sepi. "Pengecut. Bilang iya apa susahnya? Lagi pula kapan aku bilang suka pada Luhan noona? Aku suka sama Kyungsoo noona, teman sebangkunya.."

"Oh– maaf."

Sehun melangkah mengikuti Kai yang berjalan tak lebih dari semeter di depannya. "Kalau suka kenapa dipendam. Luhan noona itu banyak yang mengincar. Keduluan orang tau rasa kau,"

"..."

Oh sial.

"Jadi, langsung tembak, dong. Chanyeol yang idiot aja bisa dapetin Baekhyun noona, adiknya Luhan noona."

Sehun berkedip.

"Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol–"

Kini Sehun merasa matanya sedikit berkedut layaknya orang idiot. Benar-benar, Chanyeol sudah mengkontaminasi sisi keren Oh Sehun dengan menularkan ke-idiot-an-nya.

Memang Chanyeol itu idiot, apalagi kalau Chanyeol sedang dilanda jatuh cinta. Jadi bayangkan sendiri tingkat ke-idiot-an Chanyeol yang meningkat di atas rata-rata.

"Sudah satu bulan mereka backstreet. Jadi tunggu apa lagi, mau kalah mental dari Chanyeol? Mau terus diejek?"

"Ng..."

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun lagaknya menyemangati. "Yang jelas temui Luhan noona di gerbang sehabis jam kelas. Nanti kami akan awasi."

Memang sudah seharusnya. Ini namanya teman. Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

_Andai kamu tahu_

_Apa yang kutahu_

_Kuingin kau tahu_

_Apa yang kutahu_

_Tapi aku tak tahu cara membuatmu tahu_

_Dan.._

_Kamu tetap tak tahu apa yang kutahu_

Selesai.

"Hah– maksudnya apa?"

"Ngga ngerti ya, Noona?"

Luhan menggeleng dibalas dengan cengiran. Kaki Sehun sibuk menendang kerikil kecil dekat ujung sepatunya mengurangi rasa gugup. "Jadi, kita sekarang pacaran!"

"Hei, secepat itu? Aku kan belum kenal kamu. Memangnya kamu yang namanya Sehun?" Luhan membalik amplop merah muda yang digenggam. Di sana tertulis si pengirim bernama Oh Sehun.

Luhan berkedip. Menatap amplop. Menatap Sehun. Bergantian.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap Luhan dalam. "Iya, aku Sehun. Dari tingkat satu. Hobiku memikirkan noona. Dan kita harus segera pacaran... sebelum... nasi berubah jadi nasi goreng spesial!"

Wooooow.

"Ngga ngerti, deh. Aku mau pulang saja–" Luhan mengambil langkah memutar. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kita sudah pacaran, jadi aku yang harus mengantarmu."

Luhan masih saja mencoba melepas genggaman Sehun di pergelangan tangannya "Ngga mau. Kita juga belum ada pendekatan. Lepasin ah, kalau seperti ini kita bisa bertengkar karena hal sepele, bodoh."

"Bodoh? Kau membenciku?" Sehun bertanya menyelidik. Kali ini ditatapnya Luhan dengan tampang andalannya. Datar.

"Bu-bukan.. bukan sep–" Luhan tergagap saat aura hitam pekat menguar di sekitaran tubuh Sehun.

"Ya sudah kita putus."

Luhan melongo lebar. "Hah? Putus? Kap–"

"Kau keberatan? Minta balikan? Ya sudah aku terima, ayo pulang."

BRUAGH

Luhan pingsan–mungkin–. Sebenarnya siapa pihak pemohon, sih?

Teman-teman Sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka kini keluar dari balik tembok dekat pagar sekolah saat melihat Luhan pingsan dengan tidak epic-nya.

"Wah sekarang malah tiduran di sini? Menantangku ternyata gadis nakal. Ayo kita harus membangun klan Oh secepatnya kalau begitu–"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Luhan cepat-cepat tersadar untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Sehun. "Baekhyunnie, lihat. Dia namja kurang ajar! Kau seharusnya membantuku!" ucap Luhan merengek manja pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Hei, sebagai sunbae yang baik, kau harus membantu hoobaemu. Iyakan saja ucapan Sehun. Nanti biar kami yang bilang pada umma dan aboji-mu, Noona." Kai terkikik.

"Sebagai permintaan terakhirku, tolong kalau kalian mau mendatangi makamku nanti jangan bawakan aku bunga. Ganti dengan album EXO oppa terbaru yang ditanda tangani khusus. Cukup kok." Luhan fangirl ternyata.

BRUGH

Luhan hilang kesadaran lagi. Kali ini bukan pura-pura.

Sekarang Sehun tidak perlu takut dengan yang namanya cinta. Karena kali ini Luhan memang pilihan yang tepat.

Cinta itu buta, rumit, butuh pengorbanan, dan yang paling penting cinta itu menyenangkan.

Maka dari itu Sehun harus cepat-cepat bilang pada umma, aboji, juga noona di rumah untuk segera menyiapkan acara pernikahannya karena setelah ini Luhan wajib membangun klan Oh dengan Sehun.

Say welcome to Oh Sehun Junior! Welcome my baby! We are your parents, Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan.

HAHAHA.

Tapi tunggu lima atau enam tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Percaya atau tidak? Saya ngetik ini sambil nunggu jam klub ekstra loh -_- kurang kerjaan ya? Ya daripada saya nunggu jam klub di kantin? Jajan? Nimbun lemak? Mending ngetik ginian wekeke.

At last. Review? Thankseu!


End file.
